katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
Kenji Setou
' is a major character in Katawa Shoujo and attends Yamaku. Kenji is Hisao's neighbor (across the hall in the dorms), who is legally blind, being unable to see anything unless he is almost an inch close to them. He appears to be very anti-social, claiming to be the "last sane man in an insane world." He often rants about feminist conspiracy theories, claiming that feminists are evil and want to rule the world, among other pointless subjects, possibly rivaling Rin's "uniqueness" in that aspect.' __TOC__ Personality Kenji tends to vacillate between reclusive, suspicious, and paranoid, and calm, friendly, and mildly sociable (albeit fairly awkward to talk to). He has a marked misogynistic streak that is something of a defining characteristic for him. He is convinced that women are inherently dangerous, and thus avoids talking to them whenever possible-- not even his class representative, Lilly, is fully able to get him to open up to her. He also has a poor grasp of acceptable social protocol-- at one point, he even goes into the bathroom naked, right as Hisao is leaving the shower, just to ask him to loan Kenji some money for a pizza. He also has a habit of getting inappropriately close to people's faces in order to identify them, rather than just asking who they are (due in part to his intermittent paranoia). Despite his paranoid tendencies and misogynistic beliefs, Hisao believes at times that deep down, Kenji really is a decent person-- for example, when he trips over Lilly's cane and accidentally drags her down with him as he falls over, he expresses concern for her, asking if she's alright and even attempting to help her up. An Ending to End All Endings Kenji has what can be defined as his own "route", including an ending, which is colloquially known as "death". On the day of the festival, Hisao finds he has nothing planned for the day, so Kenji invites him to his "fort" on the roof of the school. The two boys have a "manly picnic" on the roof, complete with whiskey and pretzels. Hisao, in a drunken state, listens intently to Kenji's insane feminist conspiracy ramblings. When he suggests going trolling for women, Kenji leans uncomfortably toward Hisao. He leans back, falls off the roof of the building, and dies. It is worth noting that, in Act 2 of Emi's route, during the scene Piracy on the High Seas, Kenji mentions how "if I were going to kill someone, I'd do it by throwing them off a roof and making it look like an accident," setting sinister undertones to the end results of his "route." The player has four opportunities in Act 1 to make a "bad choice" (depending on previous choices). * "Mind Your Step" * "Creative Pain" * "Slow Recovery" * "Home Field Advantage" A Gruesome Past In "The Deep End", Kenji reveals that he once had a girlfriend, about a year before Hisao transferred to Yamaku. According to him, he had sexual intercourse with her one time. After the experience, Kenji claims he felt more fatigued than expected. From this, he believed that there was something "sinister was in the works" and formulated a theory that "women are dangerous, sapping the life force of all men through the one commodity that is almost solely theirs to control". Many fans speculate that the ex-girlfriend was Yuuko Shirakawa. This was true in the beta but removed from the finished game. Trivia * According to a fan poll on 4chan, Kenji is the most liked secondary character. * His black hair, round glasses, and red-and-yellow scarf gives him something of a resemblance to Harry Potter of the Harry Potter series, with the scarf being similar to those provided to students belonging to House Gryffindor. es:Kenji Setou Category:Yamaku Students Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters